Betrayal or not?
by Charmedflower
Summary: Phoebe Halliwell s mother, but has no idea that she has a daughter. By chance, she finds out and makes every effort to get to know her daughter, but what they will do when Kayla does not want to get to know her mother? Cole, however, lives with his daughter and his fiancee in Santa Monica. When Phoebe however, interferes everything goes in different ways. Can Cole save his daughter
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is the first chapter. Tell me if you like it or not. Please review so i know if i should write again or not.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to the author of Charmed. I make no money, I only write of fun. The figures include all themselves. Similarities are unintentional and have to apologize.**

Betrayal, or not?

Phoebe sat at her desk and had ended a phone conversation. Mike wanted to meet her again, but she had canceled it  
>At the moment she had a lot of work to do and that was enough. Elise had any complaints always, something that Phoebe could not understand. Then her private life, it was complicated, demons attacked her and something always broke down. Their dates, it often canceled because of emergency. Although most of the dates was discontinued after the first kiss for them anyway and the man was never called again, she was looking for a new relationship. After all, Piper was so happy with Leo, that there was sometimes very annoyed. Now Piper also got her second child and she and Paige did not even boast a man. Lately Paige met with Neil. But apparently, the two had met yesterday, because Paige came home very upset, while Phoebe sat in the living room and watched an old movie. Since Phoebe anyway she would nothing bring up useful more to paper today, she decided to go to the Manor and elaborate further if she'd come up with something. Once there, she parked her car and got out. After she had entered the entrance, she hung her jacket and her bag to the dressing room. When Phoebe turned around, she went on a car that broke which belonged Wyatt. With the repealed and broken car, she went into the living room where Leo and Wyatt played. "Leo, here you have to repair it. Unfortunately I'm came on it with the foot. Sorry, but you better watch out, not that we have more crashes or so here." Leo said only:" Do not worry, I'll fix it, Phoebe. What did you do today? It`s all right? Do you want to talk?" Phoebe shook her head and said with the view to the outside directed: "It was just a tough day and I had to fight with Elise. I think I'll rest a bit and then try to write another answer, maybe two or three. By the way, I've already eaten, so you need not call me out to dinner." Leo nodded and then turned back to his son. For a while Phoebe sat, in the armchair and looked at the two, but when she became aware of her again, the she had lost her child. She quickly disappeared into her room. There, she pulled out a small box, in this she kept her memories of her child. First she took out the ultrasound image and let her tears flow. Even if she then, had not felt ready, did it always hurt when she saw children with their mothers. Two of her work colleagues had already children and during the holidays they often there and were allowed to watch the work of their mother or other family members. A good friend of hers was now pregnant and Phoebe tried to spend as little time as possible with her, because if she looked, like the father of the child at every opportunity pointed out about the belly of his girlfriend, it gave her stitches in the stomach. She thought lately too often about what it would have been if Cole had not joined the evil side. After she and her sisters had destroyed Cole, they always doubted whether it was the right decision. In her heart, she knew that no one else could make her feel what Cole gave her. After a while she slept with the box on her belly.<p>

Santa Monica_

Cole Turner woke up by the alarm of his alarm clock and switched it off. Wearily, he turned around and saw the back of his fiancée. Very carefully, not to wake up Tyra, he got up and went into the bathroom. He took a long shower, shaved and brushed his teeth. Then he put on a light blue shirt, dark jeans and dark blue sneakers. When he finished, holding his bag in his hand, he went to his fiancée and kissed her briefly on the hair and then left the room. Before he left the house, he looked over yet in the nursery and found that Kayla was already awake and looking at him with joyful eyes from her bed. Without thinking, he raised his daughter in his arms and carried her over to the bedroom, he and Tyra shared. He put his daughter in his bed, covered her and said in a low voice: "Princess, I have to work now. I am opposed to be here at four again, be kind to Tyra, yes. If you want, when you feel good, you and I go to the park? In the afternoon we play two then, yes." Kayla nodded and said: "Ok, I've love you." Cole grinned, gave his daughter a kiss and said, before he went out: "I love you too, Princess." With that he disappeared out the door. He quickly got into his Audi and drove the streets of Santa Monica along, on the way to his company. He drove every morning on the beach and he looked back at the big high-rise. He parked in the employee parking lot and greeted the receptionist, Nia. Then he took the elevator to the fifth floor, to his office. Cole Turner worked again as a lawyer in a British-American company named Holston. The clients he shared with a good friend he had met here, named Ramon. After a short discussion, Cole made to work, because today there were two important clients on and a hearing. It would therefore be a stressful day.

Tyra woke up and turned around. When she discovered Kayla she smiled. For her, Kayla was like an own daughter. Tyra knew modest by demons and witches, but that did not bother her. She had won lovingly Kayla and Cole and she would not let the magic destroy their lives. Cole had her as it was serious between them, directly explained what had happened to the mother of Kayla and also the reason why they had separated. Cole had always been honest with her. Tyra knew that her fiance still very attached to his ex-wife, and yet she knew he loved her and Kayla. Kayla was quite shy at first, but over time they became more affectionate and now the two are very close. Tyra asked: "Well, has your dad carried you over here again?" Kayla peeked out from under the blanket and replied: "Dad work, we both go to the park at the afternoon." Tyra smiled and nodded. Kayla moved closer to Tyra and still snuggled a bit with her. Tyra found that Kayla had only the eyes of her father, everything else was apparently from her mother. Tyra had liked to told Phoebe her opinion, but when they two had stayed together, they would not get her family and they wouldn`t give up on them under any circumstances. Since she was completely happy with her family.

**Do you like it? Please tell me how you find it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys hope you like this new chapter. I know it`s a little bit bored, but it´s the basic for the story. So please don´t be mad.**

San Francisco_

Phoebe woke up late and looked around, when she knew again where she was, she turned on the light and put the picture back in the box. Then she pushed the box according to the very back of her closet, where she noticed a picture and a t-shirt. She quickly picked up the photo and had to swallow hard, as she realized that this photo showed her and Cole. It was recorded a month before his "death". Phoebe and he lay on a picnic blanket in the park, near the Manor. Cole had sat behind Phoebe, wrapped his strong arms around her baby bump and laid his head on her shoulder. Phoebe had placed her hands on his and laterally placed her head a little, so that both heads touched. In this picture she laughed, not a mounted as so often lately. No, this was an honest and sincere laughter.

Quick, Phoebe put the image back into the farthest corner of the cabinet, then lifted the large red T-shirt and held it to her face. It smelled like Cole. As Phoebe realized, she did not know should she be happy or should cry, because no matter how she twisted and turned, it always came down to one thing out. Cole was evil. With a deep sigh, she threw the shirt back in the closet and approved a cold shower and then a couple of ice cream. Luckily the other members were asleep, otherwise she would again have to invent something, but either to tell them that she was still thinking about Cole, she did not dare. As she lay back in her bed, she turned on the TV and looked her favorite movie, but when the place came with marriage, Phoebe turned off and crawled into her bed. Fortunately for her tomorrow was Friday, which meant a half-day work and leisure, with that in mind, she fell into a restless and dreamless sleep.

Santa Monica_

Cole Turner just got into his car when his buddy Ramon came over to him and even talked to him about the transaction. Then Cole drove toward downtown, bought his daughter a new doll and stopped at an ice cream shop. There he ordered three cups, each with two scoops of ice cream. When he arrived home, he closed the car and opened the door. "Hello, I'm back. Where you are," Cole shouted into the house. Because he received no reply, he closed the door and walked through the wide, bright hallway and looked out the living room window and saw that Kayla and Tyra played out in garden. With a smile, he put his briefcase on a desk and went along with the doll and the ice cream, out on the small terrace. On the table, he turned off the ice and put the doll on a small side table. Tyra and Kayla haven`t noticed him, yet. They both laughing and playing catch.

Quiet and with a big grin, he crept to zoom Kayla, who was standing with her back to him. Tyra had noticed him and could have guessed what her fiancé was doing, so just did continue as flat so that Kayla did not suspect anything. Just when Kayla wanted to hide again and Tyra started to count, Cole grabbed his daughter and threw her into the air, then he caught her and let her on his arm. Kayla had just terrified short, but when she saw her father, she smiled and buried her head in his neck bending. Tyra came up to them and gave her fiance a brief but passionate kiss. After the two had parted, Kayla said with a demanding voice: "Daddy, I also want a kiss." Cole looked at his daughter and she just got a peck. Together they went to the terrace and ate their ice. After they had eat their ice, Cole had washed the ice from Kayla`s face, he gave her a new doll, since their was broke.

When Kayla pulled at the leg of her father, he picked her up and sat her on his lap, where Kayla made it directly comfortable. While Tyra told Cole how it was in the park and Kayla had been trying to catch butterflies, Kayla dozed off slowly. Cole saw it and smiled to himself. Carefully, so as not to wake her, he put on a light blanket and saw Tyra questioningly. This was apparently obsessed with her thoughts elsewhere. "Everything ok with you? You look tired and a bit insecure," Cole finally asked. Tyra replied with a tired smile:" When we were both in the park, there were just a lot of families and then she asked me who their mother is and I knew not what i should say it. How should I answer and I`ve distracted her. Maybe you should talk to her, I am not here next week. You know training. On Friday evening, I'm here again. Until then, you are undisturbed and you can explain it to her." Cole ran his free hand through his daughter`s hair and sighed. After a while of silence, he said:"Maybe you're right. I'll talk to her. You made the right decision."

Tyra nodded and cleared things away, while Cole, with his sleeping daughter in his arms, looked at the sky. When his eyes fell on the smiling face of his daughter, he knew he had made the right decision, a long time ago. While he was thinking, Kayla opened their eyes and touched her father on his cheek. Cole looked down at his daughter, who looked at him with her bright blue eyes and smiled at him. With his daughter on his arm, he got up and the two lay down in the living room of the house, on the warm carpet.

Tyra lay down with pillow and blanket on the big black leather sofa and watched her fiance how he played with his daughter with her dolls. Kayla laughed and tickled by her father, wholay on his back and had placed Kayla on his stomach. In between, he picked her up and let her be an plane, causing her to shine. Eventually, the two stopped though, but they remained lying on the floor and cuddling. After a while Tyra looked back at her early family and had to suppress a grin. Cole was with his daughter on his stomach and a snuggly blanket on the floor. He had turned on its side and put his arm loosely over his daughter. Kayla had all snuggled at Cole and in her hand she held the new doll. The blanket covered the two to the belly, Cole was sleeping peacefully there, just as his daughter. Tyra turned the TV off, closed the door and made it into the large double bed in her bedroom comfortable. There she slept soon. In the next few days their ideal world would get huge cracks, good that they did not know it.

**Thank you for the reviews. I`m glad that you like it.**  
><strong>Please tell me if you like this. Hope you like it.<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy new Year!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, thank you for the nice review. I would be glad if you give me for this chapter feedback, too. Hopefully you like this chapter too. <strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Tyra was awakened by the smell of breakfast. Cole and Kayla sat on the bed and looked at the sleepy Tyra. On the tray were greased bread, a cup of coffee, an orange rose and a bowl of cereal. Tyra looked at the two questioning and then Cole replied: "We two have already eaten. I'm promised Kayla to go to the park with her. Will you come with me, or rather not?" But before Tyra could answer, Kayla said:" Please Ty, come with me. Don`t want to go alone." Cole and Tyra had to laugh, because Kayla was too sweet. Tyra said: "All right. I hurry up, clean, eat something and then we can go. Okay?" Kayla nodded eagerly and snuggled up to Tyra. Cole looked at the two and lay down briefly to the two. After Tyra was dressed and had something eaten, the three walked in the park. There Cole grabbed a blanket, on the there's satTyra and put cups on the ceiling, then Cole put his daughter in the swing. Again and again he pushed her and got a hearty laugh. He loved it when his daughter laughed and he would always make her laugh, on this Cole believed.<p>

After a while he raised his daughter from the swing and ran with her the different slides down and try to caught her. Tyra watched it all with a big grin on her face. She was overwhelmed by nausea and she held her hand over her stomach. In addition she had still abdominal pain. Cole and Kayla saw that Tyra was in pain and quickly came to her. "Tyra, it`s all right? What's going on," Cole asked his fiancee concerned. Tyra said: "I do not know. I feel kinda bad. . Is equally safe." Cole looked skeptically and said:"You have often totally abdominal pain at the moment and sickness. You should go to the doctor! Maybe he can help you." Kayla embraced Tyra and replied: "Listen to Daddy." Cole and Tyra laughed and Tyra replied:"Maybe you're right. I'll call, right now, my doctor, okay?" Cole and Kayla nodded and disappeared in the direction rotatable carousel. After a while, the two came back, Kayla was totally dirty, just like Cole. Tyra had to get an appointment for the afternoon, but until then she had to wait. Together they went back home and Tyra lay down and slept a little bit.

Cole and his daughter had them made clean and get back together in the kitchen, on the cheeks. While Cole kept the stove in the eye, Kayla made from the dough a few figures and shapes, which later became chocolate biscuits. Calmly Cole and Tyra ate two chocolate chip cookies and then they noticed that Tyra stood in the doorway and had the two observed." I'm going to the doctor now, along with Amelie. You know, my sister and I wanted to wander a bit, but now she comes to the doctor." Cole and Kayla eyed her a moment and then replied Cole: "If something is or you want home, then please give me a call I`ll pick you up right away." Tyra smiled, gave Kayla a peck on the forehead and kissed Cole on the mouth, then she disappeared out the door. Cole and Kayla ran in the garden, playing catch or sat on the floor and played memory.

Tyra and her sister stopped in front of the doctor's office. Luckily there was not only a general practitioner, but also orthopedic surgeons and gynecologists. As the doctor was not suspicious, he sent them immediately passed a gynecologist, which led directly through an ultrasound. "Ms. Camble, Congratulations, you're pregnant. Here is the ultrasound image. As of now, they may no longer be so effort and it will also no drinking alcohol or smoking. But as I know, they do not do that anyway." Tyra nodded, then asked:" What can I do about the abdominal pain and nausea?" The doctor looked at her briefly and said: "Against the abdominal pain helps tea and hot water bottles. Against the nausea nothing we can do, this will settle safely soon." Tyra got up, took the ultrasound image in the hand and walked out with her sister in practice. Amelie had hugged her and was incredibly happy and happy for her sister . Tyra, however, did not know if she should now be happy or not. After all, there were Cole and especially Kayla._ What if she did not want to have any siblings? What if Cole wouldn`t want a child from me? What do I do if he does not want me?_ all these thoughts gone Tyra through the head as she sat in the car, along with her sister, and saw a restaurant. Both are ordered an appetizer and then enjoyed the main menu. When Tyra unlocked the front door, she had a very uneasy feeling something told her that something was going to change very soon.

San Francisco_

Phoebe got up and took extra long in the shower, she'd dream again last night from Cole and she did not know why she had to think about hm at the moment over and over again. After she was dressed, she went down to talk to her sister. Leo and Piper had just come back from a weekend for them and Wyatt again. Of course Wyatt had totally enjoyed it and chattered to himself what Paige made her grin. Phoebe loved her nephew and since Piper was pregnant again and another son expected, it was pretty tense, and this made her upset. Increasingly, Phoebe went to the park near the Golden Gate Bridge. The beach is also often where she gone, she just wanted to get out. It just annoyed her that her sister was happily married and, moreover, had a nice boy, the next child was already on the way. Paige had met a nice young man a few weeks ago. Although Phoebe and Piper were very curious, Paige did not want to introduce them to her new boyfriend.

Therefore, there was in the house Halliwell also a very tense atmosphere which also Leo could not cheer. Yesterday Phoebe had seen Paige got out of a car and went with a big smile in the house. Since her room and the room of Paige were close to each other, they could sometimes hear how Paige was talking on the phone or laughed. Phoebe would wish to see again a friend who made her laugh and could talk for hours with her, but unfortunately her dream man was already dead. Sometimes she doubted that he was to be her dream man, but unconsciously she had long since admitted. With a sigh she knelt to Wyatt and played with him. She also had the feeling that something would change drastically soon.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong> **know a little bored but it´s important for the story. Next chapter or the over next chapter Phoebe and Cole will met. Please write a Review and tell me what you think. I try to update so soon i can.**

**Happy new Year everybody.**


	4. Meeting

**Hey guys, thank you very much for your reviews. I`am glad that you enjoy this story. Here is the next chapter and hope you will like it, too. Have fun.**

Santa Monica_

* * *

><p>Tyra ran with pensive expression into the kitchen and took a glass of water. She wondered how she could tell Cole, but that was taken from her. Cole shouted: "Tyra, are you back?" Because she did not answer, Cole went straight to the kitchen and found his fiancee sitting at the kitchen table in front of her, her water glass. <em>B<em>_ut something is wrong here _Cole thought, as she still looked into her water glass. Very carefully he put his hands on his fiancee shoulder, which meant that Tyra turned and looked in anxious blue eyes. "Hey, I was lost in thought, I'm sorry. Did you say something," Tyra asked Cole. He sat down beside her, took her hands in his and said: "What's going on? Has something happened? You look very pale, if you're sick, what does the doctor say?" Tyra sighed and withdrew Cole her hands. "Cole, I must confess to you that this is important and I can understand if ...you ...leave me, but ..." Tyra stuttered as she walk through the kitchen. Cole stood before her and asked. "Tyra, what's wrong?" Without saying anything, she gave him the ultrasound photo on which he was staring at. Cole little overwhelmed asked her: "That ... that ... does that mean ... you're ... pregnant?" Tyra nodded and was totally surprised by Coles reaction, because instead of being shocked or angry, as she had thought, he hugged her. Then he picked her up and spun her in a circle, then he smiled and said: "I love you, Tyra. This is the most beautiful gift that you could give me. We will be parents? Aren`t you happy?" Tyra shone also and said: "I was afraid that you do not want more children, because we really wanted to wait anyway and I did not know if you ever want children. Besides, there is also Kayla. What if she does not want a brother or sister?" Cole went to the nursery, where Kayla had played, picked her up straight and ran with her on the arm back into the kitchen. He squatted in front of Tyra and said to his daughter turned: "Kayla, we need to tell you something. Tyra gets a baby. You can get either a sister or a brother." Kayla began to shine and asked:"Then I am the big sister and then I can play with him or her and we can do a lot of funny things." Cole smiled and said: "You see Tyra, Kayla is looking forward to her sister and a brother if it is, then, just as I am looking forward to our baby." Tyra and Cole hugged Kayla and slept that night together in Coles and Tyras arms, in their bedroom. Friday had been quite eventful bedroom, Tyra still thought before she fell asleep.

San Francisco_

* * *

><p>Phoebe woke up on Saturday morning at an early age and was therefore the first at the breakfast table. For this reason she got also how Paige crept together with a guy down and said goodbye at the door of the manor. In a good mood, she went into the dining room, where Phoebe sat and drank her coffee. With embarssing look Paige asked: "Did you see him?" Phoebe grinned broadly and said: "Well, you had been better-looking guys." Paige shot her a dirty look back and hissed: "At least he's not a demon and pushes me a devilish brood under." That hit, everybody knew that Phoebe internally hang on Cole and also the baby she had. Paige had, in the moment when she had told, willing to repent and added afterwards: "Phoebe, I ... I'm sorry ... I should not have said that. It was not meant that way." Phoebe looked at her sister sad and ran her car keys in her hand, to the car, with which she drove to the mausoleum. There she leaned against the trunk, where Coles father was. Suddenly she winced and a vision appeared to her. Eyes wide, she ran back to her car and drove back to the house, so fast she could. Piper, Leo and Paige waited already in the Manor, because the latter had both told everything and no one was happy about what Paige had said. When Phoebe entered the house, she sat down on the sofa and looked directly at her family. Before Piper could ask, Phoebe replied: "I had a vision. We need to go to Los Angeles. We were together with Wyatt in a game store, where we were attacked by a demon. Many people have died." Now Paige asked annoyed: "Why necessarily Los Angeles? What shall we do there? Can`t other witches vanish this demon. It´s not about us." Leo said: "Paige, if Phoebe get a vision, then you have to do it, maybe he is too strong for the other or it does have other reasons." Piper agreed to Leo and said: "Then you getting ready, we wanted anyway to buy toys and baby clothes. Then we can make it there, too." Phoebe and Paige dressed directly and Leo and Piper took care of Wyatt, who was excited because it was a different city. When all were ready, they gathered in the living room while Leo, Piper and Wyatt disappeared, Paige and Phoebe disappered to Los Angeles, too.<p>

In front of a large building, which was full of people, and in which there seemed to be masses of clothes and toys, the five materialized again. Wyatt clapped his little hands in his, while the four adults entered the large store. In a small corner, a small playground was built for the children, where they could play. Wyatt went immediately with Leo there, while the others ran down the aisles. After they found nothing, they went back to Leo and Wyatt. Wyatt sat next to a little girl. Phoebe would her appreciate to two or two and a half years. Paige nudged her and said to her two sisters approached: "Hey look, the little girl, neyt to Wyatt. Phoebe, the girl looks really similar to you, what? The curls in her hair, didn`t you had it sooner, too, Phoebe? She is sooo cute, or?" Piper said:" Yes, she's right Phoebe, she looks really like you, at least from here. Oh ... look how the two play." Phoebe rolled her eyes, as she had thought for a moment that, so maybe their child would have looked, but she quickly dismissed the idea again. With a sigh, Phoebe said: "Seems as if Wyatt want to take her doll. You should talk to him, Leo just seems to prefer to play with blocks." Piper looked angry, and together they made their way to Wyatt.

As Wyatt had the doll from the girl taken away, she cried: "Daddy, help." Paige, Piper, Phoebe and Leo looked at the girl and tried to calm her down, but she tried to hid behind a game chair. From a distance they saw how a tall man came running, with dark hair and bright blue eyes. When he was close enough, all held their breath, because the man was Cole. He looked shocked at the family Halliwell, like they are, too. "Daddy, I'm here," cried the little girl and ran to her father, who took his daughter in his arms immediately. "Princess, what's the matter? If something happens," Cole asked his daughter while he stroked her hair. Beside him Tyra came to a stop and tried to calm down Kayla, too. "The boy has stolen my doll," Kayla said with a tearful voice. Leo had come out of the Rigid and took Wyatt also on the arm. "Cole," escaped Phoebe, as she stared at him.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you find it? Please tell me wht you think. I`am glad if i get feedback, so the next chapter will coming soon, then. In the moment is the school very stressful, so please write back.<strong>


	5. Fighting

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. Thank you for the two great reviews. I`am glad you like it. It will be better in the next chapters. Please tell me how you find this.**

**anais76200: It´s okay. I understand a little bit, easy words so it´s okay. Moreover there are translater. Thank you for your Review.**

**NicoleR85: Thank you for your Review. Good you like this story, it become better.**

* * *

><p>Piper turned to Cole and walk immediately to Leo and her son, then she asked with a suspicious look: "What are you doing here? Is that any plan to get Phoebe back? Are you the new source?" Before Cole could answer, Paige called, with an angry look on her face: "Why are you still alive? Why you can not die because at last. But no, you're coming back, will you never you going?" "What are you doing here, Cole," Leo added. Cole replied, ignoring Phoebe`s stares: "Let me and my family alone. Why do you are here? Why you are actually not in San Francisco and hunt demons?" Piper said: "Yo have nothing to say but Phoebe had a vision and that is why we are here. There is a demon attack, according to Phoebe. Maybe it is you!" Tyra looked at Cole questioningly, as Kayla, who had stopped in the meantime to cry, Kayla asked anxiously: "Daddy, who are they? Do they want to kill us?" Cole turned his attention back to his daughter, but the Halliwell kept him in view when he said: "You know, we were once friends. I do not let that happen to you or anyone else. I promised." Kayla nodded and put her head back in Coles's neck. From watching the Halliwell, Paige now saw Tyra and asked, turning to Cole: " Your new queen of the underworld or is she your slave? A monster like Cole." Coles carotid artery loomed clearly and Tyra felt like Cole was mad, so she decided to say: "Listen. I know about you, he has told me about you, but I'm not a demon. I am a human, and you Phoebe, you're here the true monster. How can you have your own child violated" Phoebe was about to reply, when Kayla asked: "Daddy, is this my mom? Why she did not want me? If she had killed me?" Cole stammered: "Princess, I ... yeah, that ... is ... your mummy. She has visions just like you. You know ... it's complicated. I do not think that they would have killed you." Now Paige gasped and Piper talked to Leo resistant. Only Phoebe stood there and only stared at her daughter and then at Cole. "WHAT", Phoebe asked as the result from the rigid had dissolved. But before anyone could say anything, three demons appeared out of nowhere, and throw fire and energy balls after Kayla and Wyatt. Cole could hide just behind a shelf, along with Tyra. Phoebe was hiding behind the play corner, Piper and Paige had fled behind two other shelves. Leo and Wyatt had beamed away in fright.<p>

Cole pushed Tyra his daughter in her arms and then faced the demons in his way. He did not hesitate and threw a fireball at them directly on time. Piper and Phoebe fought against another and Paige threw a candlestick after the last demon, but he waded away just in time. Coles demon went on, with a loud cry, in flames, just like Piper and Phoebe's demon. Paige had to fight anymore because her demon pushed her into a pile of teddy bears, of which she was buried. Cole did not notice how the demon threw a knife at him. Therefore, he was as frightened, as he saw the knife stuck in his right shoulder as Kayla and Tyra, they observed everything with wide eyes. Phoebe ran to the demon and gave him a pointed rod in the chest, just as the demon want to go to Cole, immediately he went up in flames. Groaning Cole straightened up again and said: "Thank you, Phoebe." She just nodded and looked behind Cole as Tyra and Kayla had come out of hiding and stand beside him. Kayla mumbled to Cole: "Daddy, you bleeding. You need help. Can Tyra.. help you?" Cole took his daughter in his arms and said: "I'm okay, Princess. Are you two okay, too." Tyra and Kayla nodded, then Tyra gave Cole a long kiss, then she replied: "You're hurt, let's go home. Then we can take care of your injury." Cole nodded and asked his daughter: "Kayla, is it okay if we're going home? I'll buy you tomorrow or the day after a new doll, okay?" Kayla nodded and buried her head in Coles's neck. Phoebe asked: "Cole, we need to talk about this. Where you live? How can I find you?" Cole hesitated, but Tyra said: "Here, it is the address, just like the phone number. Give us a little time to think about this and you should think about this, too. We have to go now." Together Cole, Tyra and Kayla left the store. Phoebe looked after them, even when the three were out of sight. Leo and Wyatt were beamed back to the three and looked questioningly at Piper. Paige crawled out of the Teddy Bears and straightened up. Then she looked around and asked: "Is the fight over?" Piper turned briefly to her and rolled her eyes, what Paige prompting to shrug their shoulders and push a lollipop in her mouth. Together, the three adults and Wyatt beamed back home.

* * *

><p>San Francisco<p>

In the living room arrived all dropped on the sofas. Leo and Wyatt sat down on the ground and playing. The doll Wyatt had taken from Kayla, was on the table. Piper sat down next to Phoebe and took her in his arms. A short time later, she began to cry, while Paige and Piper stroked her back. Eventually Phoebe caught herself and stood, without saying anything, and went up the stairs. In her room she changed clothes and went in the bathroom. Then she turned on the TV and sat down, turned murmurs in the ceiling, on her bed. After a while, hher slid the remote control out of the hands, and fell into a deep and restful sleep. You did not know that this encounter would change her life forever.

* * *

><p>Santa Monica_<p>

In the afternoon Cole, Tyra and Kayla arrived home. Tyra rose with a sleeping Kayla out of the car and went into the house before Cole. He was still in the car sitting and put his arms on the steering wheel, then he put his head on it. With a loud sigh, Cole got out of the car and entered the house also. Cole leaned against the doorway and watched how Tyra put Kayla in the bedroom bed. After she had covered her, she disappeared into the bathroom. Cole moved around and sat down next to his sleeping daughter, who lay there quietly, holding her teddy bear in her arms. It was not until two slender arms wrapped around his neck, he looked up and looked in anxious brown eyes. "Everything ok with you? If you want to talk, then ... " said Tyra and Cole replied: "It's all right. Let's talk tomorrow, okay? I'm really tired and just want to sleep." Tyra nodded and lay down on her side of the bed and looked at Cole and Kayla alternately. Cole, however, made shortly ready in the bathroom and then lay down next to his still sleeping daughter. Cole stroked a strand of hair from Tyra`s face and then closed his eyes, because he was tired. Tyra only thought of one thing before she fell asleep also, _this__ day will change our lives._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know a little bit short, but i think that if i get feedback the next chapter schould be upload friday or saturday. Please tell me what you think and yes, Phoebe will meeting her daughter soon. In the next chapter`s there will be more Cole, Kayla and Phoebe scenes. Hope to hear from you soon. A good week.<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, this chapter is a little bit short but the next chapter will be uploading on Friday or Saturday. Hope you enjoy this too. Thank you for the nice reviews, I`am glad you like it, i know it´s maybe a little bored but this will change soon. Please give me feedback for this chapter too.**

* * *

><p>San Francisco<p>

Phoebe was curled up in her thick blanket on her bed, staring at the empty side of the bed next to her. With a view of the clock directed, she sighed and sat up. Leaning back against the wall, Phoebe put her hands on her belly and took a deep breath. "How is this real? Why Cole? Why now? My daughter," Phoebe whispered, looking at her belly. After a few minutes, she got up and looked at her old photo album, in which were only pictures of her childhood. On some was Patty on it and on the other, her father Viktor and on others their grandmother. Some of them were with her two big sisters. Long she looked at a very special photo. It shows Prue and it is in an intimate embrace. Penny behind them and smiles. Piper sat on the sofa and grabbed her gifts from, because it was Christmas. Slowly Phoebe stroked the photo and a single tear dripped onto the photo. Quietly, the door opened and Paige entered Phoebe`s room. Phoebe looked up and was about to send Paige out again, but before she could, Paige gave her big sister a cup of coffee. After she had sat down beside her were both silent, but then Paige broke the silence: "How are you? So I mean really. I'm sure you could not sleep very well?" Phoebe sipped her coffee and then replied, Paige avoiding: "I´am feeling not so good. I myself do not know how to handle it. At one time my ex-husband's back and then I also have a daughter with him, I mean ... Why now? Why?" Paige put an arm around her shoulder and said: "We'll find a way, I'm sure, I mean, we are the mighty Three. Who if not us?" Phoebe cocked her head and said: "You know, I've thought so many times lately to him, but to see him ... I do not know if I can do it at all. He was or is evil. He was the source, we had to destroy him and then he lives yet again. I can not think straight. Then there's his, my daughter. How should I handle this? I barely slept and then when i dream then Cole came up repeatedly. The woman with him is not going out of my head. I'm over him,i think. Why he then come back and i don´t want go back to him, but... my feelings are so mixed?" Paige did not know what to say, and holding her sister simple and let her cry, while Paige hugged her.

* * *

><p>In the living room<p>

Piper had just finished breakfast and pushed the buns in the oven, as Leo looked at her with a worried look. As Piper ignored this clever, Leo took his wife by the arm and said: "Piper, I was with the elders and asked whether they know anything about Cole's return, but they were just as shocked as we were. Consult and then decide how to proceed further. Do not worry, it will all be good. The elders govern that already. How are you? And how reacts actually Phoebe?" Piper pulled away from the hug and said: "She has not come down far as I know, Paige wanted to talk to her and to her I think I will look briefly at her, because breakfast is be ready. Have you told the elders of the child?" Leo replied: "That's a good idea. The child, I have not even mentioned, let us first wait what happens. I'm sure everything will be fine." Piper said:" Do you pay attention on the rolls? Wyatt is still asleep. I'll see shortly after Phoebe and then wake Wyatt." Leo nodded and sat down at the table, flipping through the newspaper and kept the breakfast in the eye.

Phoebe`s room

Phoebe was lying down again, Paige had lain down beside her, watching her sister staring all the time on her tummy or sobbed. Eventually Piper came in and saw the two long, then she sat down next to Phoebe and stroked her hair. "Do you already know what you want to do? Should we destroy Cole or should we settle the elders. Leo has already told them of the news and the advice now." Phoebe shrugged his shoulders and replied: "I do not know myself what I should do I ... I have no idea. I would like to talk to him and know what happens, but I'm scared. Besides, there is still the daughter, so our, no, his daughter. Oh ... why everything has to be so complicated? I was watching over him and then ... Why I had this stupid vision also just now get it? Have I done something that always I get the black card? Why can not even run something straight now?" Paige exchanged a long look with Piper and decided to reply: "Well, maybe it should be so, I mean it always has a reason, or not?" Piper interrupted by said: "It was probably a plan of Cole again. I think he wants you back and everything was just looking. I bet he has the child borrowed or created, and the woman is under a spell or he has given her a potion. What I know what he is capable of, then you should forget him, he was never eh something for you. So ... now I wake Wyatt, and then there's breakfast. See you downstairs." Piper pressed again the hand of Phoebe and then disappeared from the room. In the room there remained calm, explained only as Paige: "Well, too bad Cole was not so. I mean clearly, he has made a lot of mistakes, but he has often saved us." Phoebe looked at her younger sister totally confused as Paige noticed it and told: "By the time I understood that it was incredibly hard for him and that he needs to be himself. The whole time to win the inner battle and then also to take care of us. I think I can forgive him a few things, but never quite understood the thing with the source of evil that happens. I mean clearly it has what he missed as a man, but after all, he would not simply as a source become. He has always loved you even more than I understood at the time." Phoebe smiled faintly and said: "I feel the same, I also thought about it all the time, what has made him to this, but at some point I've come to terms with it. I would like to see him and at least talk to him. It hurts so much, Paige. I loved him so much and then he betrayed me, us. I mean, what was it worth it?" Paige hugged her again and said: "Come on, let's eat first thing. Afterwards we can still think about what we do, okay?" Phoebe nodded and went with Paige together down to the other and sat down at the table.

* * *

><p>Santa Monica<p>

Cole woke up the next morning and looked at the sleeping face of his daughter. Wearily, he sat up and looked around, Tyra was nowhere to be seen. Quietly and carefully, he got up and went into the bathroom. He just took a shower, got ready and pulled on a shirt. With one last look at his daughter, who was still sleeping soundly, he closed the door and made his way to the kitchen. When he got down, he noticed the trunk and he immediately knew what was going on again. In fact, he was able to find in the kitchen. Tyra was sitting on her chair and drank a glass of water while flipping through the newspaper. "Morning," Cole said as he walked into the kitchen and sat down opposite of his fiancée. Tyra looked up and replied: "Tomorrow, did you sleep well?" Cole nodded and took her hands in his and asked with a puppy dog eyes: "Can not you stay here? I miss you otherwise." Tyra smiled, gave him a long and passionate kiss, then she said: "You know how important it is for me. I miss you,too, but we also make phone calls and Friday I'm back again. You should spend time with your daughter, you wanted it to buy a new doll." Cole sighed and replied: "I know you did it so you deserves. Then I'll make me lovely days with Kayla, she would be having fun. I have a feeling that Phoebe is coming from San Francisco. She will not give up and want to know everything, do you think I should tell her?" Tyra stood behind Cole and whispered: "You have to tell her she has a right to the whole truth, so I think. The whole. I say goodbye just yet to Kayla and then take my taxi. Will you get me on Friday at the airport? I'm looking at you. Remember, they do not indulging too much." So Tyra went up the stairs, and gave Kayla a kiss and said goodbye to her. Together they went down, Kayla wrapped in a blanket and half on sleep. Cole took Kayla out of Tyra`s arms and held her close to him, as if he was afraid of losing her. During the taxi driver invited luggage, Tyra kissed Cole and told him her goodbye and ran through Kayla's hair. Then she got into the taxi and drove away. Cole and Kayla stood outside the front door and waved to the taxi, til it was no longer visible. Only then Cole went with a re-dormant Kayla on her arm, into the house. He gently placed his daughter again in his bed and snuggled with her until he followed his daughter into a deep sleep.

Against early afternoon Kayla woke up again. Wearily she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and rolled onto her dad`s stomach. Kayla was on Coles chest and played with a few of the few hairs on his chest. Kayla snuggled close to her father and was walking around her stuffed animal on the chest of her father. Since there Kayla eventually got bored, she gave her father a kiss and tried to wake him. When Cole opened his eyes, he saw a small, pink fabric horse that walked on his chest. His daughter had lain down on his right side and looked at him with her brown eyes. Cole smiled and asked: "So now it is time to get up. What you like to do? What do you want to do?" Kayla put her brow, which reminded Cole of himself and said: "Daddy, buy doll, please." Cole nodded and said: "Okay, let us go on now and then we drive off. Come" Kayla nodded and snuggled into the ceiling. Cole stood at the closet and saw his daughter in the large ceiling, Cole asked with a grin: "I thought you want to make yourself ready, Princess" "Only you", Kayla said, and played with her horse. Cole disappeared with a shake of the head in the bathroom, took a quick shower and then quickly withdrew a light jeans, a dark blue shirt and white sneakers. Then he took his daughter in his arms and carried her to her room, where he left her on the carpet. Kayla saw her father questioningly as he rummaged in the closet. Search recently, Cole took a purple top, a short white shorts, purple shoes and a white, thin jacket out . Kayla settled without grumbling and growling attract and gave her father a kiss and then ran down the stairs to eat a biscuit can still quickly. Cole closed the window and then went to his daughter, who was already sitting on the sofa and looked at her father her with a puppy dog eyes. After he had pocketed his wallet, he took his daughter in his arms, as she liked the most, and put them in the car. As he went the way to the toy store, Kayla sang the songs that ran on the radio, with loud, so Cole repeatedly shook his head. _My daughter loves just the songs that I do not like,_ Cole thought. Kayla on the other hand, had a terrific mood and was looking forward to her new doll. When Cole drove into the parking lot of the store, Kayla could not wait to get a new doll and was excited accordingly.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? In the next chapter Phoebe will come and talk with Cole and Kayla. Please review. Hope you<strong> **enjoyed it. Hope to hear from you. Til then nice week.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it and give me feedback. Thank you for the reviews, i`am glad to read that you like it.**

* * *

><p>San Francisco<p>

Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Wyatt and Piper were sitting at the breakfast table and ate their meal in silence. Wyatt had put his toy car down on the table and watched his aunt Phoebe, who poked around in their eating. "Aunt Phoebe? Everything good?" Wyatt asked while he was playing with his car. Piper, Leo and Paige looked at Phoebe worriedly, as she did not answer. After a sigh Phoebe looked up and stared in six eyes, which looked at her worried. " What? Did you say something? Sorry, I ... I was not in it. What was that?" asked Phoebe. Before anyone answered, Piper said, "Wyatt, can you go with dad in the living room and play with him?" Wyatt nodded enthusiastically, took his toy car and left in way of the living room. Leo looked at Piper questioningly, but then decided to follow his son, and to give the three women a little time for themselves.

Phoebe let her head fall to the table and began to tremble. Paige put her arm around her sister's shoulder and tried to comfort her. Piper had cleared the table and sat with the other two. "Phoebe, what's going on," Piper asked as she stroked the hair of Phoebe. Painfully she scrambled to her feet and said:. "You know, I, I'm still thinking about Cole and his, my, oh ... our daughter". Piper was about to say something, but Paige replied: "Phoebe, you, you're still not over him right? Tell me, do you still love him," Piper sparked Paige therebetween by declaring: "Paige, you know what he did to us everything he was or is the source of evil, how can such a person, or better said, such a thing love? Also, Phoebe was over him, she meets with others and Jason's quite nice." Before Phoebe could respond, Paige said: "Ihh, Jason is nice and he is also good-looking, but he´s really boring and somewhat slimy." "Paige, it is sufficient. Jason is much better than Cole ever was. I've never understood how Phoebe could love someone like him. She loved him, yes, and I do not believe that they loved each other ever, he was a fling and nothing more", but since Piper was interrupted by Phoebe, as this meant: "Hello, I'm still here. Just leave me alone." With that she disappeared as quickly as possible in her room. Piper gave Paige an angry look and took care of her husband and her son, for the three wanted afterwards in the club and then possibly to Viktor. Paige orbed in Phoebe's room, where Phoebe was sitting on her windowsill. "Phoebe, I want to talk to you," Paige said in a low voice and cautious. Phoebe turned her head to her younger sister and nodded slightly. Paige sat down next to her sister and asked, "Phoebe, do you love him still," Phoebe looked at Paige and said: "Yes, I still feel very m-much for him." Paige drew her eyebrows together and asked again: "Phoebe, do you love him" Without her younger sister to look at, she nodded and tears ran down her cheeks. "Oh Paige, I still love him so much I want it.. stops, but it is not. The whole time I think of him, since we have destroyed him. I need him so much. No other man can give me such feelings, like Cole did it. You would not believe what I blame me and now we also have a daughter. What should I do now? What if the girl does not want me?" Paige took her sister in her arms and soothed her again. Paige knew one, this would be a very long day and an even longer conversation.

After some time, Phoebe had again calmed down and broke away from Paige`s hug. "Phoebe, I'm sure everything will be fine again. That was a shock to all of us now. I mean, Piper and I have a little niece and she´s still sooo sweet. She sees very similar to you. Well, and what`s with Cole we will know it, he seems to be a very good father." Paige said with a small smile. Phoebe wiped the tears away and asked. "Do you seriously now? You're not mad at him and hate him?" Paige sighed and said, "I do not know, I can not tell you exactly why I feel this way, but something tells me that we behave not quite right. I mean, we have not helped him, and so we have not really familiar Cole also." Phoebe nodded and replied. "I love you, you, Piper, and Leo and Wyatt, you are my family, but sometimes I could scream at you all. I really loved Cole and I do even now. You would not believe how jealous I am." "You mean Coles friend," Paige asked with raised eyebrows. Phoebe nodded and replied. "Yes, when I saw Cole and my daughter, when I knew she is mine, there I was, although only shocked, but somehow happy. I was never happier than Cole has disappeared in recent years. After I saw the woman beside him and as she looked at my daughter, so full of love and pride, I would have yelled at her and pulled her away from the two. You think now that I'm crazy, or?" Paige said in a firm voice: "I believe you, and no, you're not crazy. Do you know what you are, Phoebe?" "What," she replied. "You're jealous and in love," while Paige giggled because Phoebe`s head took on the color of a tomato. Under the giggles of Paige, Phoebe said, "Yeah, do laughing. Cole and I have been through so much together. That you would not believe anything." Paige got up slowly and became serious. "You know, I think you should not listen to Piper, but on what you want. Do not you have already made you thought, well, because of your daughter, you do want to get to know them, or" Paige asked, confident voice Phoebe smiled and said, "Yes, I, I would like to take the two and see my daughter and learn what she is like but I´am afraid what if his girlfriend does not want me there?" Paige made with her hand a "Oh, never mind" gesture and said: "Don´t think about it. I think she can`t take your right to see your daughter away. Come on, we should first go dressed and relax, then we can go to see them, what do you mean?" "Okay, but you're coming with me, right? Piper and the others we would tell it later, yes?" Phoebe asked uncertainly. Paige nodded and replied. "I'll meet you in half an hour down in the living room. I get a shower and dress and you have to feel better and wash your face. See you later." So Paige disappeared into her room and left a hopeful sister back. Phoebe took a shower, brush their teeth and then searched her closet, after matching clothes.

* * *

><p>P3<p>

Piper, Leo and Wyatt had just arrived in the still closed club, as Piper noted with dismay that she had no band for the next week. While Piper tried to solve this problem, Leo took care of his son, who always like beaming himself. Leo took Wyatt on his arm and looked questioningly at Piper, as she came back. "Everything is okay or what happened," Leo asked, clearly worried about his wife's done. Piper dropped on a bar stool and said: "At the last moment I still can undertake a band, but you do not believe how much money they want, because it's short. Why does every thing running down right now?" Leo hugged his wife, along with Wyatt, whom he had captured again and whispered, "Come, now just relax for now. Let's go to Viktor and then we can advise you if you can not find another solution, yes. What do you mean? We want this day but do not spoil of something, or?" Piper smiled at her husband and said, "Maybe you're right, I let me first go through your mind. Come, let us go to Dad." Leo nodded and beamte himself and his family to Viktor.

* * *

><p>In Viktor`s House<p>

Victor Bennett sat in his chair as Leo, Wyatt and Piper materialized before him. Almost immediately, he jumped up and scolded: "Leo, you can not use the door you see? Imagine that someone here would have been possible? What then?" Leo rolled his eyes and replied, his son sitting down on the ground, "Hi Viktor, nice to see you. Just so you know, I've previously watched that only you were here inside. I've also usual. Forgot dust I can use a pinch too." "Leo ...", Viktor wanted to rant just start again, as Piper intervened: "Hey, but deadline is here. We also have far from major problems." Now all was quiet. Leo playing with his son while Piper and Victor are set against one another and drank coffee. "How is Phoebe," said Viktor. Piper raised an eyebrow and replied. "There's a lot going on at our family. Cole has resurfaced, but by chance I do not even what to think of it and how we will act." Viktor asked, "How? What do you mean? Cole was death or? How can he be back now? What happened? What Phoebe say? Where was he? Where you've seen him," Piper looked at her father long and declared: "Cole was in a toy store, along with his daughter and his fiancee. We also wanted to go, well had, Phoebe had a vision, well, then he was there." Viktor choked on his coffee and said, "But then he's got rid of her, that's good and if he even has one daughter, then it's perfect." Piper shook his head and replied: "No, that is not so easy, according to Cole his daughter is also Phoebe's daughter. But we are not sure yet." Viktor stared at his daughter incredulously and asked: "How? What?" Then Piper began to tell the whole encounter to her father.

* * *

><p>In the living room of the Manors<p>

Paige sat on one of the sofas in the living room and waited for Phoebe.  
>A small bag she had in her hand and checked their messages when Phoebe entered the room. After Phoebe was sitting on another sofa, Paige looked at her questioningly. "I-I'm scared, what if he does not want me to be with him and our daughter? Or what if my daughter does not want me to know? Maybe I should just stay here and wait," Phoebe, who played nervously with her keychain said. Paige stood up and introduced herself ostentatiously before her older sister and said with confident voice. "The longer you wait, the less will your daughter you see. Want even miss more of her life? Besides, you have the chance to talk to Cole. Come on. I'm with will be all alright. Trust me. You are not alone." Phoebe nodded and took, with an uneasy feeling, Paige's hand. Together they are beam to Santa Monica.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be coming next Saturday or Sunday and then there are plenty of Paige, Phoebe, Cole and Kayla scenes. <strong>

**What will Kayla say to her mother? How will Cole react? What will Paige say? Please review and tell me what you think. Have a nice week.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. I know i was supposed to be to upload last weekend but i do not had time. Sorry. I hope you like this chapter, too. Thank you for the nice reviews. I' am glad that you like this. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Santa Monica<p>

Paige and Phoebe found themselves in front of a nice big house. They walked slowly to the door and pressed the bell, but nothing happened. "Oh great, either it is the wrong house or they are not there," Phoebe said with annoyed voice, though she was secretly a little disappointed.

Paige tried again, but nothing happened and she said: "Phoebe, come. Over there is a bank. We will go there and wait until they come back. After all, we have good weather and there is plenty to watch. It is a very nice area for kids. Come on." Phoebe nodded and together they sat down on the bench. As they watched children how they play, got to know the area and talked, the time went by quickly. Sometime the two witches noticed a silver convertible pulled up and in the entrance of the house, Cole and his daughter, parked. As the doors opened, Phoebe and Paige made their way to the car.

Cole got out of his car and took his daughter, who did not take her doll away even not for going out of the car. He had just made to the car door when his neighbor called out from the fence. Cole rolled his eyes and went with Kayla's hand to the fence, the inventor Xenia stood and waited for them. "Cole, Kayla, nice to see you. How are you? Did you get a new doll, Kayla?" asked Xenia the little girl, who nodded and proudly showed her doll. Cole wanted as quickly as possible away from her and replied. "We're fine, you have certainly a particular reason that you have called us. I do not want to be rude, but Kayla's hungry and we wanted afterwards in the park." Xenia smiled apologetically and said, playing with her hair: "Yes, well, it's a package for you arrived. You were not there and therefore the postman gave me the package. Will you meet it or should I bring it over?" Fast Cole looked at his watch and then replied: "I let Kayla just in our house and take the package then. Thank you, Xenia". After she nodded, she disappeared, wagging her bottom toward the house. Cole shook his head with a grin, he knew only too well what effect he had on women. Kayla pulled on his pants leg and Cole stooped and picked her up. Together they ran to their doorstep. Kayla had buried her head in Cole`s's neck and played with her doll, as the two arrived at the front door, she looked over his shoulder and saw two women in their direction constantly. "Daddy, there are the women from the store. They frighten me. Can't they go away." Kayla said in a frightened voice. Cole had understood what his daughter had said, and turned slowly around.

Paige and Phoebe had noticed the conversation between the woman and Cole and ran after the two up to her front door. Paige and Phoebe tried all the time to catch a glimpse of her niece and daughter, but she had curled up on Cole. Phoebe had a queasy feeling, still she had the words that her daughter told in the store, in the head. The little girl had actually been afraid of her and accused her of trying to kill her own daughter. Paige joined her older sister in the side, then Phoebe was ripped from her thoughts. _Oh_ my God, my daughter looks at me. She looks at me._ What should I do? What should I do? What can I say?_ Phoebe thought as she looked back at her daughter.

Unexpectedly Cole turned and looked surprised at the two witches. Phoebe was unable to do anything, they just stared at Cole and her daughter. "Hey Cole, uh ... so we ... Phoebe and I ... we want to talk to you. Do you have time for us," Paige asked with some uncertainty in her voice.

Of this Cole was not really prepared. Sure he had thought about to speak to them, but without his daughter and only briefly. Now all that was cluttered. "Um ... yeah ... I do. I only care about ... Kay ... So my daughter. Please come in," Cole said in a shaky voice. "You call your daughter Kay? That's a boys name," Paige noted with disbelief. Cole turned to them and said, half threatening, half angry: "Watch what you say, Paige. I call my daughter as I want, and if you do not like, it's not my problem. In addition, Kay is her nickname. I actually called her Kayla. So what now, you want to talk or complain about anything?" Paige held up his hands and said ruefully: "Sorry is all right. Do not be upset. It was only a question. We've do not want to complain." Cole pulled his eyebrow and stared at the two witches in front of him until Kayla asked. "Daddy, I'm hungry." Cole broke through the eyes of the witch and said: "I know I'll make us the same thing as last week, okay?" Kayla nodded and buried her head back into Cole's neck. While Cole unlocked the door and entered, whispered Paige: "Now we know at least her name. Pretty is not it?" Phoebe nodded, because she was overwhelmed with the fact that he had his daughter named after a favorite character from her childhood. When she had closed the door behind her, she stood in a bright hallway. Cole looked through the door and said: "I'm concerned, I can show you afterwards the house, but my daughter is hungry, so do you think you can wait a little? Do you want meal, too?" Phoebe nodded and knew the next moment, she should not had already eaten. But she do not wnat to cancel this possibility to get to know her daughter. Paige added, "Yeah me too. Where is Kay?" Cole looked amused and asked, amused: "Kay is in the living room and plays with her new doll. Go left, there is the living room. I make dinner." Paige looked at him confused and Phoebe told her little sister: "You have not called Kayla, but Kay, the name of which you just now said so stupid." Paige realization hit only now that she really had not said deliberately. _T_y_pical __Cole_, thought Paige, but had to admit that she had missed the bickering with him. Phoebe and Paige sat on the black fabric couch and looked around the room a bit. Overall, there were only warm colors and it seemed to be very comfortable. Phoebe realized that she felt very much at home here.

Kayla had watched the two women out of the corner of her eyes and was undecided as the two opposite should behave. Cole came into the living room and sat in front of his daughter, aware that the two witches watched him, and asked: "Princess, what do you think. Would you like to show your room to both our guests and the two bathrooms. When the food is ready I'll call you, it should be the same as far anyway, okay?" Kayla hugged her father and whispered: "They do nothing to me, or? They will be nice, right?" Cole stroked his daughter's hair out of her face and replied: "No, as long as you hurl no energy balls at them or you're not lying, they will not hurt you." "Promise", asked Kayla. "I promise, but go now, otherwise the food is the same already done," Cole said with a charming smile, then Kayla went, her doll in hand, to the two ladies on the sofa, and declared:. "Come on, I show you my room. Has Daddy said. But be nice." Phoebe smiled shyly at her daughter, even though she was actually anything but. Paige and Phoebe followed the little ones in her room, which was on top. Cole stand in the hallway and watched them with a small grin, then he went in the kitchen and looked after the food.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think. What doing Phoebe, Paige and Kayla? How will the talk between Cole, Phoebe and Paige end?<strong>

**Please review and hope you liked this. The next will be coming Monday. I promise. Til the next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. Like i promised in the last chapter. Hope you like it and give me feedback, please. I do not know when i update but i think next weekend or the over next weekend. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Kayla stood in the middle of her room and said, holding her doll to her face: "My room. Has Daddy made for me." Paige and Phoebe were really speechless, because the room was in shades of purple, kept pink and white, which fit well together. The bed of Kayla was white, with purple and pink pillow. Her big closet and the smaller dressers were white, there stood flowers and photos of her and Cole. While Paige examined the wardrobe, which Kayla presented her proud, Phoebe looked at the photos and had to suppress the tears. Kayla came to her and asked, "Do you want to see the others?" Phoebe nodded and was incredibly touched, because her daughter had spoken to the first time with her. Paige and Phoebe sat down on her bed and Kayla sat down between them, with a big pink photo album. Kayla broke the tape and opened the first page.<p>

The first photo was of Cole as he had Kayla as a baby in her arms. Kayla was wrapped in a pink blanket and smiled at her father and Cole looked proudly at the camera. Phoebe could not get enough of it and had to pull herself together not to start crying. _I've missed so much in my daughter's life. I'll try it thought to be __a good mother_ thought Phoebe, as Kayla opened the next page. There was a sleeping Cole was with his daughter, who was lying on his stomach on the floor and had his arms around her. "This is a beautiful photo. Dad and I were at the beach", Kayla told them with beaming eyes. So she pointed at the big picture, on which Cole had his daughter in his arms and pointed with the other hand to the sea. The next showed Cole and Kayla also on beach, saw both in the water and how careful he dealt with Kayla. Paige asked. "Uh ... and where is um, well the wife of your father?" Kayla looked at her and said, "Tyra was not there yet." Phoebe said, however: "Do not do you like her?" Kayla looked skeptically and said: "Tyra is very sweet. I like her. She is not my mom, but love her and Daddy too." Phoebe got a stitch in her heart, as she had expected that her daughter did not like the new woman at his side, but now she realized that she'd been wrong. She and her sisters does not like it that Viktor presented his latest girlfriend them, Phoebe, however, does not like any of them so the expected this for her daughter, too. Paige wanted to know something else and said: "What did your daddy tell you because of your mom? And what do you know about her family? Is he talking at all about her?" Kayla snapped the photo book, only to open it on the last page. There, the ultrasound image was pasted, this had Phoebe given Cole before they had destroyed him. "Daddy told me a lot about her. Whenever I want to know what, he told me that." Kayla replied with an enthusiastic voice. Before any of them could say anything, Cole shouted from below: "Dinner is ready, are you coming?" Kayla jumped from her bed, put the photo album away again and took Paige`s and Phoebe`s hand, together they ran down the stairs and disappeared into the kitchen.

Cole had the stove issued and distributed the food on the plate, as the three entered the kitchen and sat on the seats. Paige and Phoebe sat across from Cole and Kayla. After Cole had the food for his daughter, cut into small pieces, he also began to eat. "Hmm ... that's really delicious," Paige said with praise in her voice. Cole looked at her blankly and said: "It's great that you like it." Then there was a comfortable silence until Phoebe asked: "Where's your girlfriend." Cole swallowed his food and answered: "Tyra? She is on a training course. You know she is a physiotherapist and works in the city, next to Kayla`s kindergarten. In any case, it is Friday again, Kayla and I want to pick it up." Paige and Phoebe nodded knowingly and ate quietly on. After all had eaten the food, Cole cleared the table and washed the dirty dishes. Kayla had gone with Paige and Phoebe in time into the living room and gave the two one doll and asked them to play with her. Phoebe enjoyed playing with her daughter and Paige had a smile on his lips. Cole turned off the TV and sat down on the sofa and watching his daughter as she gave the two women instructions as they had to play.

* * *

><p>later in the afternoon<p>

Cole turned down the volume on the TV and looked at the three women. After some time, Cole said, "Kay, you want to come over here?" Kayla smiled at her father and crawled into his lap, then looked at him eagerly, "Look, I thought you wanted in the park, should we going now or later?" Cole asked with a shine in the eye. Kayla nodded and then looked at the two women, then she said: "Now, are they going too?" Cole and Kayla looked at the two and after Paige and Phoebe had nodded, Cole took his daughter a purple jacket and pulled himself a dark leather jacket over. Kayla took Cole's hand and together with Paige and Phoebe, who ran next to Kayla, they made their way to the nearby park. Cole put two large blankets on the lawn so everyone could sit on it and looked at his daughter, already looked out through the eyes after children. As Kayla had seen her friend, a small piece sat with her mother later, she looked at her father pleadingly. "Daddy, please. I'm very fond of," Kayla said with a puppy dog eyes , Cole sighed and nodded before Kayla could run off, Cole shouted: "Kay, but stay close. I want to see you." Kayla called something unintelligible and then ran even to her friend, with whom she sat down on the grass and playing with the dolls. "You seem to be a good father", Paige said with a little remorse in his voice. Cole looked briefly and then replied, "Yes, I'll do my all i can. I think, i did it quite well. While it is difficult and complicated, but it's also fun and can be experienced with just everything." "If you get the chance, then yes. If you do not know anything about your daughter, then you'll miss everything", Phoebe said with bitterness in the voice. Paige looked between the two of them and then diverted to another topic and asked: "The girl next to Kayla, is her friend, right? What's her name and where she comes from?" Cole replied, his daughter having always in mind: "This is Bea, she lives just two blocks from our house and the two often play together. Bea and her mother live in a similar house as Kayla, Tyra and me." "How old is Bea" asked Phoebe now obviously interested to know everything and remember when it comes to her daughter. "Bea is two and a half years old," Cole said. "And Kayla," Paige asked now. Cole said: "Kayla is in a few days, two years old." "When is her birthday," Phoebe asked with obvious enthusiasm. "Kayla was born on the 23.08.2000, weighed 2570 grams and was 51 inches tall, do you want to know something else," Cole said with a little bored voice. "I wanted to do tonight crepes, you want to eat with? After that I wanted to bring her to bed and then we can talk to her, or", Cole asked trying to be friendly. Paige answered for Phoebe and said: "Sure, we can make it like you said. Can we bring Kay to bed?Of course with you, but we would love it to see how she sleeps." Cole nodded and smiled when he saw that his daughter is adopted by Bea and came running towards him. Kayla threw himself happily in her father who took her in his arms smiling with her in his arms. While the women talked about the area, Kayla snuggled up to Cole`s chest and looked at the women again exactly. "Daddy, who's mom," Kayla asked quietly, but the other two had heard it and looked at Cole now interested. The demon stroked his daughter through her hair, gave her a kiss on her hair and then said: "I'll explain it later. When we get home, okay?" Kayla nodded and asked, "Can we go home now?" Cole admitted the blankets together and together they made their way back to the house, all under the watching eyes of a Cupid, who disappeared quickly.

After Cole had unlocked the door, he hung his jacket and his daughter jacket on a hanger and took the two women also from the jackets. Paige and Phoebe looked at Cole because Kayla had gone upstairs. Both witches did not know what to say or how should behave, so they looked again in the hallway. Cole had folded his arms and said, "If you find so beautiful my hallway, then I can give you a photo. Or you want into the living room?" Phoebe looked at him angrily and turned in, along with Paige's hand into the living room, while there still lying dolls and toys. While Paige made it cozy, Phoebe presented the window and looked out. Cole called from the stairs: "Kay, do you come down? I wanted answer your question, we wait in the living room for you?" Then he sat down on the large sofa and stared at Phoebe confused, this did not escape Paige. "Phoebe you do not want to put you on the couch? I'm sure Kayla is certainly not the same face when she finds out that you're their mother. Come here and calm down. You're not just alone excited", said Paige. Just as Phoebe sat down beside her younger sister, Kayla came running in her hand she held a blanket and sat down next to her father, who spread the blanket over his daughter and her then took her in his arms.

"Listen, you know what I told you at the time, or", Cole asked his daughter. "Uh-huh" "Your mom is here, so I do not know how to say it, but your mom wants to get to know you now. Do you want that too," Cole asked to be tried in a good mood. Kayla saw her father from her brown eyes and looked at him quizzically, then nodded and asked, "Daddy, but I can be with you or do you not want to see me? I do not want to meet her. I love you." Cole stroked his daughter's hair out of her face and said, after a while: "Well, Phoebe's ... she's your ... your mama." Kayla looked back and forth between her father and Phoebe, then ran up the stairs and disappeared. Paige and Phoebe looked at each other, then Paige said, "What's wrong with her? I think I've seen that she was crying. Maybe we should both talk to her?" Cole shook his head and went after his daughter.

Of course, the two witches were not allowed to sit up and went to the demon behind. Paige could understand her niece already, but Phoebe could not stop thinking about why her daughter would have none of it. Before the open door, the two young witches stopped and looked like Cole had sat down on the bed and stroked the back of his daughter. Kayla cried and sobbed as she, with the abdomen, lying on her bed. "Princess, all is well. This does not mean that I do not want you with me. I just wanted to let you know who your mother is," Cole told his daughter. Although he tried to calm his daughter, he could not. _Typically, like her mother. They are so what of stubborn, must have at the Halliwell be in the genes. What do I do now? Especially now that Tyra is not there,_ thought Cole as he looked helplessly at his still weeping daughter. "Kayla, please calm down," he tried again, but he only got another crying jag in response. Sighing, Cole admitted defeat and whispered, "We're down in the living room. If you've calmed down, you can come to me. I'm sorry, Princess. I thought it would be best if you know who your mom." With one last worried look by Cole, he quietly walked out of the room and leaned against the opposite white wall. It was only when Paige cleared his throat, he resumed true that the two witches were also still there. Cole shot an angry look at the two and disappeared into the living room, in which also followed the other two.

* * *

><p>While Cole presented the window and looked out, Phoebe and Paige sat on the couch. Paige looked confused at Cole and Phoebe was just angry at him and for herself. "Why do you let go by her? You should learn that she can not always do what she want. Probably you told her terrible things about me. They were all lies, just because you're afraid that she could no longer love you, but who could loved you", etched Phoebe, angry at herself. Cole tried to shift the blame. Paige`s mouth was open, because although she does not really familiar Cole, she never thought that her sister could be so mean. Cole turned abruptly and looked at his ex-wife angrily. "What is your point? The whole time I'm the bad guy, then you find out that we have a child and want to invade our lives. I leave that even in the hope that you and Kayla can build a relationship and what I get as, not only a thank you? Only allegations and regulations. But Phoebe, you lost something important, I'm her father and she lives with me. That is, I decide about it. You can not tell me what I have to do or not do to. Not anymore. That was me, the time is already long gone. I tried my daughter to bring her mother closer and was always honest with her, I told her that her fucking mother loves her. And we both know that you said at the time that you neither could love our child not even me yet. You, Phoebe've always thought only of you. I have done everything for you, for us. I have fought against everything, I would have given my life. What have you sacrificed for our relationship? Not while I had to fight for my life," Cole snapped back.<em> I can not believe it, even now she thinks she can determine about me. She has not changed at all<em>, thought Cole as he tried to calm himself. Phoebe snapped simply: "Yes, you are quite poor you are innocent right course, the evil Phoebe I do everything wrong and you do everything right, you never knew what you did wrong that was again so clear?"

Kayla lay in bed and listened as her father and "mother" were arguing. _Does not Daddy love me? Will he not have me here? Why is he wants me to go to Mama? Will not go to mama. She does not love me or Daddy. Did I say something wrong or made? _all these thoughts flashed the little girl through her head while her tears dried slowly. _Daddy does not want me and I do not want to Mama, I'm leaving,_ Kay thought. Having in her little backpack a blanket, had her stuffed animal and a photo packed, she crept quietly down the stairs and stopped in front of the open living room door. As Cole and Phoebe is still disputed, Kayla, unseen, could disappear from the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think from Kayla, Cole, Paige and Phoebe?<strong>

**Please tell me how you find it and please review. I hope you like it.**


End file.
